Memorial
by M.Turnerz
Summary: *AN AMNESIA FANFICTION* Into darkness, into pain. A young woman is thrown into a world unlike the one she knows, and there is only one way to survive: keep your sanity. She must regain her memories and find the man who knows the way, even it takes all her strength and willpower. Featuring Toby Turner and Ian Hecox. Rated T.


**Part One**

_...Micky..._

_Aw, geez, my head...whoa...hey, wait. Where...ugh, where am I? What is this?_

I blinked repeatedly, trying to clear my sleep-blurred vision. As I stumbled to the window, I realized there was nothing visible. Turning away, I peered around to examine the stone room in which I seemed to be incapacitated in. When it was momentarily lit from the lightning outside, I learned that it was bare, but the sound of running water could be heard. I slowly grew aware of something weighing down my pocket, and when I reached I found a worn journal filled with thin parchment paper. I eagerly opened it, hoping to find some sort of clue to this nightmarish place, only to find that each page was blank.

I took a step, wobbled, and took another. My head was throbbing so hard it tingled, and my body ached from lack of nourishment. As if to agree on this subject, my stomach rumbled loudly, echoing off the stone walls. I decided to distract myself with searching for...well, anything.

The door's hinges creaked obnoxiously when I pushed it open, and I flinched. The hallway before me was dark, lit by a few dim candles, and seemed to stretch on for miles into blackness. I felt my way along the damp walls until my fingers hit empty space. A doorway. Turning my body, I stepped into a room that was almost bare save for a candlestick, a table, a chair, and a small tinderbox. I snatched it up, stuffing it in my back pocket, and wandered into the hallway once more. Each time a room presented itself, I searched it for any valuable resources and continued my search. I wasn't truly sure what it was I was looking for. It seemed as if some unknown force was pushing me onwards into the abyss.

I came upon another hallway, this one with large paned windows lining one side. Passing through the threshold, I heard a low rumble. At first, I thought the culprit was my starving stomach, but it steadily grew louder. Soon it was a loud roar, and I spun around wildly, desperately wanting to find the source when I realized...

_Wind._

It was just wind.

_Geez, you're turning into a basket case, Micky. Just...just keep it cool. You'll be fine._

Brushing imaginary dust off my shirt, I continued my designated method of checking each room I found. Soon, however, I grew bored and discovered I was totally exhausted. The amount of rooms seemed endless, and no matter how many flights of stairs I climbed, or hallways I traveled, there were always five times that many waiting around the next corner.

_This is useless. I-_

An inhuman growl bounced off the walls behind me and I turned to see the candles go out two by two until the hallway was engulfed in darkness. Footsteps followed and I began running blindly, hitting my head a few times on unknown objects but not stopping to wonder what they were. My feet flew past one another and before long I was leaning against a wall, hand on my heart and eyes closed, trying to regain my breath. I hunched over and gasped for air when I found I could no longer hear my assailant. Several minutes passed, and my heart rate gradually returned back to normal. I opened my eyes and blinked. Nothing was visible.

Slowly, my head started to pound harder. My limbs trembled and I collapsed. Incoherent thoughts buzzed in my mind, each one stranger than the previous, until a single sound-minded sentence blared through my skull.

_RUN._

Pushing both my physical and mental limits, I struggled to my feet and shimmied along the corridor, focusing on whatever object I could for as long as I could. When the pain was too much to bear, I fell to my knees and crawled on. My bones felt as if they were about to shatter and I screamed. Pain tore through me, growing with each labored breath, and stopped.

My eyes peeled themselves open on their own accord and the room was lit. I scrambled into the nearest corner, panting and shaking. I stared at the opposite wall with wide unseeing eyes. The roll of thunder shook me from my trance, and in turn I rubbed my hands over my face and moaned softly.

_Okay...okay, what's going on? Just chill, Micky. What do you know? What do you remember?_

_I remember..._

_Home. I was sitting in my living room._

_"Hey, Micky!"_

_Who's in my house? I walked down the stairs to my basement, and I saw...a man. He's sitting at a desk with a computer. What is he doing? I think he's playing...something. He turns..._

_Toby._

_I remember you. Do I? I...I don't know._

_He's smiling at me, asking me something...I can't hear you, speak up._

_"Are...gonna...now...we...I...amnesia..."_

_I replied. What did I say?_

_"Hey, did you hear something?"_

My memories faded away into silence. It overwhelmed me as I moved to heave myself up once more. There was only one thing I could think of in my over stimulated mind. 'Toby' was here, somewhere, and he's the only chance I have at finding the escape.

_I just hope my insanity doesn't overcome me before that._


End file.
